This invention relates generally to mobile ground compacting vehicles, and more particularly to means for connecting a row of ground compacting tires to the vehicle for easy access to the tires for replacement thereof. As used herein, the term "ground" can mean soil or asphalt.
Present ground compactors have a center pneumatic tire on a wheel rim that is positioned in a row of ground compacting tires connected to the rear frame portion of the vehicle. The center tire is located between two sets of tires that are driven. The spacing of the tires barely allows room for the removal of any but the outer two tires from its wheel rim. The present mounting arm for the center tire does not readily allow altering of the spacing between the mounting arm and the next tire, so as to permit convenient removal of the inner tires next to the center tire.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present compactors. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.